It Won't Be Soon Before Long- A Delena Drabble Series
by UndeadtoMe
Summary: A series of short one pieces inspired by each track on Maroon 5's second album. Delena only stories that include the lyrics at the end. Rated M for some racier lyrics/chapters.
1. Better That We Break

**__Hi all! This is a series I started on tumblr (my url is babyvampelena). I decided to share on FF because you guys give such amazing feedback when it comes to my writing! I started this because M5 is my fave band in the world & their whole 2nd album was screaming Delena at me. To anyone that read _Things Left Undiscovere_d, you'd know that I don't ship Delena but a song can inspire me to write them lol. Hope you guys like my little Delena stories. Review if you can!**

* * *

**_Better that We Break_**

2:13am

I turned around in bed for the fifth time in about two minutes. I half expected to see him laying there with his arms behind his head smirking at his success of sneaking in. Even though I knew the space next to me was empty I can't help but feel the tiny heartache when I see with my own eyes it really is.

Sleeping is nearly impossible. In fact it is. I climbed into bed around 11pm. Why can't I sleep? Duh, I know exactly why…everything is literally reminding me of him. I noticed how my cami and matching bottoms were a similar shade of blue to his eyes. I noticed that the sheets on my bed were the same ones from the last time he kept me company. I noticed that my jacket smelled like him when I hung it up…must have been from the last time he hugged me.

Would it be overkill to just call him? Just to hear him answer the phone? Nah…I talk myself out of it. It would pain me to hear him say something simple as 'hello'. I don't even know what the matter with me is; I was the one to pump the brakes. I was the one to say it's not right, not even close to being okay for us to continue.

What else can I do but lay here thinking about him? I'm definitely not going to let the real thoughts of me being fearful and a bit of a fool to let him slip away enter my mind. Oh shoot. Too late for that…guess I'll think about the comfort of that kiss to help me sleep. But sooner or later the logical thought of us being better off this way will settle and I'll just deal with the things on the surface.

2:30am

I'm contemplating getting another glass of bourbon. Enough of those will help me forget the blatant lies I'm telling myself. "_I'm fine…no it's okay. Yea maybe it is better this way." _All lies, I told myself and to her. She smiled when I told her I agreed with her…then it was awkward so I felt the need to apologize for kissing her. Seriously, that wasn't even necessary.

I literally feel like I'm on some emotional roller coaster. Would it look desperate if I went to check on her? Just to see if she's okay? Of course it would…those days of sneaking in to lie next to each other and talk all night was long gone. I messed it up.

Screw it, I need another drink. I'm willing to bet she's sound asleep dreaming of the life she could've had if Stefan and I didn't pop up. I uncap the bottle and don't even bother for a glass. I take a swig and bring it to bed with me.

What else can I do but hope that I dream about her? I can't avoid her, we're tied to each other's lives now and I guess that's better than nothing. I have to remain strong when she's fragile and sensible when she's not. This is what I signed up for the moment I fell in love with her. Too bad it gets harder every day I force myself not to chase after her. Breaking off this way is better than anything right?

* * *

_Lyrics:_

_I never knew perfection til_  
_I heard you speak, and now it kills me_  
_Just to hear you say the simple things_  
_Now waking up is hard to do_  
_And sleeping is impossible too_  
_Everything is reminding me of you_  
_What can I do?_

_It's not right, not OK_  
_Say the words that you say_  
_Maybe we're better off this way?_  
_I'm not fine, I'm in pain_  
_It's harder everyday_  
_Maybe we're better off this way?_  
_It's better that we break…_

_A fool to let you slip away_  
_I chase you just to hear you say_  
_You're scared and that you think that I'm insane_

_The city look so nice from here_  
_Pity I can't see it clearly_  
_While you're standing there, it disappears_  
_It disappears_

_It's not right, not OK_  
_Say the word it should say_

_Maybe we're better off this way?_  
_I'm not fine, I'm in pain_  
_It's harder everyday_  
_Maybe we're better off this way?_  
_It's better that we break_

_Saw you sitting all alone_  
_You're fragile and you're cold, but that's all right_  
_Life these days is getting rough_  
_They've knocked you down and beat you up_  
_But it's just a rollercoaster anyway, yeah_

_It's not right, not OK_  
_Say the words that you say_  
_Maybe we're better off this way?_  
_I'm not fine, I'm in pain_  
_It's harder everyday_  
_Maybe we're better off this way?_

_I'm not fine, not OK_  
_Say the words that you say_  
_Maybe we're better off this way?_

_I'm not fine, I'm in pain_  
_It's harder everyday_  
_Maybe we're better off this way?_  
_It's better that we break, baby_


	2. Makes Me Wonder

**This is bit smutty! Read & Review if you liked it...wanted more...whatever suits your fancy!**

**A/N: The different chapters will alternate between being A/U & non A/U...sorry I didn't mention that in the summary or first part.**

* * *

**_Makes Me Wonder_**

Damon squinted at the sunlight pouring the window and piercing his eyelids. He got up and felt his head spinning. '_Jeez Damon…how much did you even drink'_ he thought to himself.

He made his way to his bathroom to splash cold water on his face. He dragged his hands over his face and through his hair. He stared back at the blood-shot eyes staring at him in the mirror. He watched the water droplets slowly fall from the tip of his nose and his jaw line. That's when his eyes caught something on his collarbone.

_'Is that a hickey?!' _Instantly the memories he struggled to remember came up from his whiskey soaked mind.

"I knew you'd be here with your best friend Jack…"Elena said in a condescending tone.

Damon sat at his usual barstool taking large sips of his drink. He gave her a sideways glance and motioned to the bartender to pour him another double.

"What do you want Elena?"

"You're not returning my phone calls…I was worried."

"Elena…you're interrupting me drowning my sorrows…we're through. We said what we needed to…now go away."

"That's not true Damon. You didn't even try saying something I could believe in and—"

He spun around on his stool and shut up by kissing her so deeply he forgot they even broke up. He was drunk…or close to it but he didn't care. He knew she felt it…she didn't even fight it, she leaned further into him and tugged at his shirt. He backed away so quickly she almost lost her balance.

"Do you believe in that?" he said with his trademark wicked grin.

Elena couldn't even conjure up any words. He downed the rest of his whiskey and grabbed her hand, walking straight to the bathrooms in the back of the bar.

He pushed up against her and the door and locked it. He kissed her again and let his lips trail across her jaw and down to her neck.

"Damon…this isn't a good idea." She said breathlessly. His hands held her hips in place against the door while his tongue did a number on her neck…a spot he knew would get her going.

"Mmm, no it's a bad idea…but it feels so good." He whispered teasing the bare skin between the top of her jeans and her tank top. "You know you want to remember what it feels like to have me in between your thighs Elena…"

She gave in and brought her own lips to his neck. She sucked hard making him hiss and push harder against her lifting her from her behind and wrapping her legs around his waist. His body took over wanting to dive in straight into her and make her cry out from pleasure.

But he started wondering if this would make a difference. If he fucked her right now in this public bathroom would they get back together? She moaned and writhed against him but he knew he would wake the next day still dealing with the things he left unsaid. He stopped massaging her breasts through her shirt and he stopped kissing her abruptly.

"What's the matter?" she asked as she breathed heavily.

"This is not worth it….the aftermath of this will make me try and get back with you…but I know you don't want to."

"Damon…I'm sorry."

"That doesn't mean anything…" he said a bit coldly and setting her down so she could adjust her clothes. He wondered if she ever gave a fuck about him.

"You apparently don't have any reasons and I'd rather spend my time at that bar not thinking about you. So this is goodbye." He said unlocking the door and walking out.

He cursed himself for not having her one last time…he stared at his reflection once more. _'Well you made your bed…now go lie in it.'_ He thought to himself before heading back to his bedroom.

* * *

_Lyrics:_

_[Verse]_  
_I wake up with blood-shot eyes_  
_Struggled to memorize_  
_The way it felt between your thighs_  
_Pleasure that made you cry_  
_Feels so good to be bad_  
_Not worth the aftermath, after that_  
_After that_  
_Try to get you back_

_[Bridge]_  
_I still don't have the reason_  
_And you don't have the time_  
_And it really makes me wonder_  
_If I ever gave a fuck about you_

_[Chorus]_  
_Give me something to believe in_  
_Cause I don't believe in you anymore_  
_Anymore_  
_I wonder if it even makes a difference to try_  
_(Yeah)_  
_So this is goodbye_

_[Verse]_  
_God damn my spinning head_  
_Decisions that made my bed_  
_Now I must lay in it_  
_And deal with things I've left unsaid_  
_I want to dive into you_  
_Forget what you're going through_  
_I get behind, make your move_  
_Forget about the truth_

_[Bridge]_  
_I still don't have the reason_  
_And you don't have the time_  
_And it really makes me wonder_  
_If I ever gave a fuck about you_

_[Chorus]_  
_Give me something to believe in_  
_Cause I don't believe in you anymore_  
_Anymore_  
_I wonder if it even makes a difference,_  
_It even makes a difference to try_  
_And you told me how you're feeling_  
_But I don't believe it's true anymore_  
_Anymore_  
_I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry_  
_(Oh no)_  
_So this is goodbye_

_[Breakdown]_  
_I've been here before_  
_One day I'll wake up_  
_And it won't hurt anymore_  
_You caught me in a lie_  
_I have no alibi_  
_The words you say don't have a meaning_  
_Cause_

_[Bridge]_  
_I still don't have the reason_  
_And you don't have the time_  
_And it really makes me wonder_  
_If I ever gave a fuck about you_  
_And I...and so this is goodbye_

_[Chorus]_  
_Give me something to believe in_  
_Cause I don't believe in you anymore_  
_Anymore_  
_I wonder if it even makes a difference,_  
_It even makes a difference to try_  
_And you told me how you're feeling_  
_But I don't believe it's true anymore_  
_Anymore_  
_I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry_  
_(Oh no)_  
_So this is goodbye_  
_So this is goodbye, yeah [x3]_  
_(Oh no)_


	3. Goodnight Goodnight

**I love this song. Although it's kind of depressing I kept this one short. Reviews=a smile on my face!**

**xoxo,**

**Steph**

* * *

**_Goodnight, Goodnight_**

Damon called her for the umpteenth time. And it went to voicemail for the umpteenth time. He needed to see her. He just knew Elena was still angry. He passed by her house and saw the car wasn't there. He drove around town and spotted her walking to her car outside the Mystic Grill.

"Elena wait up!" he shouted wanting to make his way to her before she climbed into her car.

She turned around under the gold hue of a street lamp. The sun was quickly setting and Damon was determined to see her before the sun rose the next day.

"Damon, not now ok…" she said with frustration. Their fight last night was still fresh in her mind and on her heart.

He caught up to her before she could open her car door. "Please, we can't leave things this way. Elena talk to me."

"What else is there to talk about Damon?! Did you come up with another way to break up with me, to tell me I deserve better?!" she shouted at him, loud enough for others to steal glances in their direction.

"Elena please, don't put it all on me. We both said our fair share last night. I want…I just—"

"You just what? Tell me Damon because I still don't understand where this came from."

"Elena, I love you. We somehow fell out of it along the way…we stopped talking…every room was silent…feelings got rearranged & I don't want it to ruin us anymore. I just want us to still be in each other's lives…whether things stay the same or not."

She noted his eyes glistening in the flush of the streetlight. She knew there was truth to what he was saying…Damon was never one to lie to her face.

She sighed and bowed her head to escape his gaze. Before all she wanted was to be with him, go to sleep at night with him by her side and wake up deeper in his arms. Now she couldn't quite place where it was they lost their happiness.

He tipped her chin up with his finger then brushed a lock of hair off her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't say it last night but I'm saying it now. I'm sorry; you have to know I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know…I know. It's beyond us now; we can only hope that we find our way back." She replied with a sad smile. "Guess there's a lot more to learn about loving each other…things are going to work out, I know they are."

He smirked at her…he knew they would find their way back to their alive & consuming love.

She leaned up brushed a kiss on his lips and willed her tears not fall. She smiled once again and turned to open her car door. "Goodnight Damon." She said before closing the door & starting up the car to leave. Elena began to drive off leaving Damon in the rearview.

He stood watching his girl head off down the road. "Goodnight Elena."

* * *

_Lyrics:_

_You left me hanging from a thread we once swung from together_  
_I've lick my wounds but I can't ever see them getting better_  
_Something's gotta change_  
_Things cannot stay the same_

_Her hair was pressed against her face, her eyes were red with anger_  
_Enraged by things unsaid and empty beds and bad behavior_  
_Something's gotta change_  
_It must be rearranged, oh_

_I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl_  
_It's beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of the heavy world_  
_So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight_  
_Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight_  
_Goodnight, hope that things work out all right, yeah_  
_Whoa_

_The room was silent as we all tried so hard to remember_  
_The way it feels to be alive_  
_The day that he first met her_  
_Something's gotta change_  
_Things cannot stay the same_

_You make me think of someone wonderful, but I can't place her_

_I wake up every morning wishing one more time to face her_  
_Something's gotta change_  
_It must be rearranged, oh_

_I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl_  
_It's beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of a heavy world_  
_So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight_  
_Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight_  
_Goodnight, hope that things work out all right_

_So much to love_  
_So much to learn_  
_But I won't be there to teach you, oh_  
_I know I can be close_  
_But I try my best to reach you_

_I'm so sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl_  
_It's beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of a heavy world_  
_So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight_  
_Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight_  
_Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight_  
_Goodnight, hope that things work out all right, yeah_


	4. Can't Stop

**We have another smutty one! The lyrics at the end is pretty self explanatory. lol. Reviews are always lovely!**

* * *

_**Can't Stop**_

Elena sat on her bed, back against the headboard with her journal in her lap. She put her pen down and snapped the journal shut. The rate at which Damon Salvatore kept popping up in her mind was ridiculous and honestly alarming.

It's been this way for days now. Damon slept with Rebekah and now they were having a fling of some sorts and Elena just couldn't stop thinking about him. What she would give now to have him look in her direction again.

She got ready for bed feeling defeated and knowing she wouldn't get any thoughts down in her diary. Random memories of her and Damon kept looping in her head. She forced herself to sleep hoping to dream of alternate realities than her own depressing one.

As soon as her breath deepened and she fell asleep she dreamt about him.

* * *

Elena was alone inside Mystic Grill. She wondered why no one else was inside; no customers…no employees, just her. Until she heard the familiar sound of pool balls clacking against each other she found herself getting a bit scared at the eeriness of it all. She instantly felt relieved when she saw Damon standing and leaning against the pool table, smirking at her as if he was expecting her to arrive.

"Damon…where is everyone…?"

"Would you want to put on a show in front of everyone? I can get some people in here if that's what you're into…"

Elena felt a pull towards him as she approached him "What are you talking about?"

He replied by picking her up in a haste and setting her to sit on top of the pool table.

"It's your dream Elena…what you do think I'm talking about?"

Impulsively she opened her legs wider to allow Damon to fit in between. No words were needed, like he said, it was her dream. She pulled him in and kissed him, taking from him what she wanted in real life. She worked quickly to unbutton his shirt and pulled it down his toned arms. He pushed her backwards and climbed on top of her and the pool table. He removed her clothes so quickly she didn't notice all she had on was her cotton briefs and her boots.

His hands roamed her body until he got to where she wanted. He pulled her soaked underwear to the side and got straight to it. Damon plunged his middle finger inside her wet core causing her to cry out and clutch at his dark locks. He brought his head to her hardened nipple and bit down. She spread her legs wider giving him more room to play while she dug her heels into the edge of the pool table. He became comfortable by her side with his head by hers and his arm in between her thighs.

"Say my name Elena…" he whispered into her ear, his breath hot against her skin. He pulled out licking his finger and smiling at the taste. His hand returned, this time with two of his fingers pumping her relentlessly and his thumb rubbing her yearning clit.

All she could do was moan louder and louder while she felt her orgasm start to build. She writhed next to him and against the now damp green felt of the pool table. Elena's eyes remained closed, she knew if she opened them and looked into his she would be done for. But she felt that he was on a mission. His mouth was on top of hers torturing her tongue with his. He bit her bottom lip and pulled away making her eyes open as she groaned at the pleasurable pain.

"Come for me…scream my name Elena…" he said locking eyes with her.

His hand spread her drenched lips wider to increase the motions of his slick fingers. Elena is on the brink of coming. He kisses her neck and asks her one last time to say his name. He slides his fingers out to rub her swollen lips and give more attention to her throbbing clit. Her hand replaces the rubbing so he can continue the mounting pleasure she was getting from his skilled fingers.

He curls his fingers reaching that spot inside her that sends her over the edge. Through her moaning and loss of breath she finds the words.

* * *

"Yes! Yes Damon!" she screamed.

She clutched at her chest breathing so heavily she sat up, slightly disoriented in the dark. Her bed sheets were strewn about and the pillow that was now in between her legs was drenched in her arousal.

Elena really couldn't stop thinking about him. What the hell was she going to do now?

* * *

_Lyrics:_

_One, two, three)_

_All alone in my room, think of you at a rate that is truly alarming_  
_I keep looping my memories of you in my head, I pretend that you want me_  
_And I fall asleep and dream of alternate realities_  
_And I put myself at ease by pretending that she still loves me_

_And I can't stop thinking about you_  
_And I can't stop thinking about you_  
_You never call, what do I do?_  
_And I can't stop thinking about your love_

_Ohh, yeah_

_Can't believe I could think that she would just follow me everywhere I go_  
_I just wrestle with you in my dreams and wake up making love to a pillow_  
_And I fall asleep and dream of alternate realities_  
_And I put myself at ease by pretending that she still loves me_

_And I can't stop thinking about you_  
_And I can't stop thinking about you_  
_You never call, what do I do?_  
_And I can't stop, and I can't stop_

_What I would give to have you look in my direction_  
_And I'd give my life to somehow attract your attention_  
_And I touch myself like it's somebody else_  
_Thoughts of you are tattooed on my mind, let me show you_

_And I can't stop thinking about you_  
_And I can't stop thinking about you_  
_You'll never go, what do I do?_  
_And I can't stop thinking about you_

_And I can't stop thinking about you_  
_And I can't stop thinking about you_  
_You'll never go, what do I do?_  
_And I can't stop thinking about you_


	5. Nothing Lasts Forever

**It's been forever but I'm determined to finish this series! Got sidetracked and will continue to write these Delena ones. The lyrics to this song gave me some Defan feels as well so there's a touch of them. Again I don't ship Delena romantically but that shouldn't stop anyone from reading! Not sure which song/chap is next, suggestions are more than welcome! **

**XOXO**

* * *

I sat there waiting. Waiting for the inevitable…any minute she'll wake up and be a new version of her.

She laid there on her bed warm with memories, cold now. I sat there seething, just swimming in the deep end of my anger. I never wanted it to be like this. I never wanted forever to be like this for her…for me.

Do I get it? Yes…I get why my brother would make the decision off of what she wanted. I get that she's her own person, with her own free will…I also get that maybe the wisdom of being around for almost 200 years should trump the decision making of someone that's only been around for eighteen.

Elena & I have had our ups and downs in our relationship. I mean just 24 hours ago she told me she cared…but that I wasn't her first pick. She was still in love with my little brother. Essentially no matter what happened between us; never changed her feelings for him. Yet here I was, on the sidelines …unable to desert her.

After the major revelation, having a heart to heart with my little brother proved to be difficult. The distance between us makes it hard for me to stick around. Every single worthless word that comes out we're pushed further away from each other. Therefore I did what I did best, drank and sulked.

I knew the pain and the sadness that weathered on our tired souls drove the wedge of dysfunction deeper between us, threatening to kill us both despite our immortality.

I want so bad to be closer to her, to be the one she locks eyes with when she realizes her world's been flipped upside down. I want to rewind time to go back to those few moments in our history where things were healed temporarily.

Instead of wallowing on the past, I focused on the three distinct breathing patterns and ticking clock in her sunny teenage bedroom. I focused on how the sturdy wall around my heart that I meticulously built wavered every time she smiled at me. Secretly I wished she weakened enough so it would fall down.

She awoke and instantly I felt relief and sorrow…the fact remains that nothing last forever so time to be honest with ourselves and accept this was the start of something new. Even if it hurts me, it's the only way to go on.

* * *

_Lyrics:_

_It is so easy to see_  
_Dysfunction between you and me_  
_We must free up these tired souls_  
_Before the sadness kills us both_

_I tried and tried to let you know_  
_I love you but I'm letting go_  
_It may not last but I don't know_  
_Just don't know_

_If you don't know_  
_Then you can't care_  
_And you show up_  
_But you're not there_  
_But I'm waiting_  
_And you want to_  
_Still afraid that I will desert you_

_Everyday_  
_With every worthless word we get more far away_  
_The distance between us makes it so hard to stay_  
_But nothing lasts forever, but be honest babe_  
_It hurts but it may be the only way_

_A bed that's warm with memories_  
_Can heal us temporarily_  
_But misbehaving only makes_  
_The ditch between us so damn deep_

_Built a wall around my heart_  
_I'll never let it fall apart_  
_Strangely I wish secretly_  
_It would fall down while I'm asleep_

_If you don't know_  
_Then you can't care_  
_And you show up_  
_But you're not there_  
_But I'm waiting_  
_And you want to_  
_Still afraid that I will desert you, babe_

_Everyday_  
_With every worthless word we get more far away_  
_The distance between us makes it so hard to stay_  
_But nothing lasts forever, but be honest babe_  
_It hurts but it may be the only way_

_Though we have not hit the ground_  
_It doesn't mean we're not still falling,_  
_Oh I want so bad to pick you up_  
_But you're still too reluctant to accept my help_  
_What a shame, I hope you find somewhere to place the blame_  
_But until then the fact remains_

_Everyday_  
_With every worthless word we get more far away_  
_The distance between us makes it so hard to stay_  
_Nothing lasts forever, but be honest babe_  
_It hurts but it may be the only way_

_Everyday_  
_With every worthless word we get more far away_  
_The distance between us makes it so hard to stay_  
_But nothing lasts forever, but be honest babe_  
_It hurts but it may be the only way_


End file.
